Love Is Everywhere
by XTadamu-FangirlX
Summary: He's got all the money he can wish for. What does he do with it? He gets a mansion in Nimbasa City. When he goes out to party with a few of his friends, he meets White. Will he be able to win over her heart or will N beat Black to it?
1. The Nightly Basis

**Me- Hello and this is my very first story here!**

**Black- Yipee.**

**Me- *whacks Black upside the head* Ah shaddup.**

**White- So, what pairing is this story mainly about?**

**Me- You and Black.**

**White- Me and Black?**

**Black- I personally think she's better off with N.**

**Me- Well, too bad. You have to go through with this.**

**White- *sighs* Fine...**

**Black- XTadamu-FangirlX does not own Pokemon! All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Me- And enjoy the story!**

**Normal POV**

Black Senjo. He's the man with a ton of money. He's pretty much a billionaire. He basically spends his money on drinks at the local bar in Castelia City. He's technically the richest man in all of Unova. How did he get all this money, you may ask. Well, he's an actor for tons of movies. He's also the League Champion. And this is what he does with his life: he pours it down the drain by drinking non-stop. Fun life, huh? Not so much.

* * *

><p>"Another beer please!" Black slurred as he downed his twentieth beer.<p>

* * *

><p>There he goes again. He's drinking too beer. He's on his twenty-first beer right now. See what he does to his life? He ruins it! Since he hasn't been acting that often and people rarely come to challenge him cuz they run away after getting their asses kicked by Caitlin, he's been getting drunk and bringing girls with him back to his place every night! Honestly, his pen pal, Ash Ketchum, doesn't think he should be doing this to his life. But, what would Black most likely do? Ignore what Ash says and does whatever he wishes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey babe. You wanna hitch a ride with me?" Black asked.<p>

The girl he was talking to was known as Gina. She had brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a very short skirt with a tank top that reached her mid riff. On her feet were silver sandals that had crystals on it.

"Sure." she said as she took his hand and they walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>I just can't believe this! He's actually taking popular rockstar Gina Lafayette with him back home! Even worse, the both of them are as drunk as hell! And also, try to guess what happens next. He bangs her. Really hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, baby! Give me all the goods!" Black hollered as he thrusted in.<p>

* * *

><p>I just hope the sunlight that should be in his life appears soon. Black shouldn't be like and it's about time someone changes him into a different person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me- So basically, this chapter explains what Black does in his life on a daily basis. Or should I say, a nightly basis.<strong>

**Black- WTF?**

**White- When do I come?**

**Me- Soon.**

**Black- R&R, please! If you do, you get virtual chocolate, since Valentine's Day is around the corner.**

**N- And here's a paragraph and a bit of dialouge from random parts of the chapter explaining what will happen next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

Black enters a drawing to get a mansion in Nimbasa and surprisingly, he wins! He moves in and meets up with his childhood friend, Cheren, the cocky kid, Gary Oak and the kid next door, N. They hang out a bit and decide to go party it up. What will happen while he's at the nightclub with his friends? And by the way, a shining gem will appear in his eyes and he can't stop staring at her...who could she be? I bet you know already...

"I won! Yes!" Black exclaimed as he hopped around in his mansion in Castelia City.

"Dude, how's it been?" Cheren asked.

"Wanna go get drunk?" Gary asked as he took a drink from his limeade.

"Let's do this." Black said as he began to head towards the doors that led into the nightclub.

"Not so fast, Mister Billionaire." Gary stated, grabbing Black from the collar of his grey and white checkered button up shirt.

"Look at the girl over there." N said, nudging Black.

"She's a doll." Black breathed, staring at the beautiful gem right before him.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare try to get her in your bed." Gary warned as he downed his fifteenth shot.


	2. Black Meets White

**Me- Heya~! I know it has been foreva since I updated, but I am back!**

**Black- Not again!**

**Me- Yes again!**

**N- What will happen this time?**

**Gary- Black wins the drawing, gets the mansion, all that fancy schmancy crap.**

**Black- Hey! My life ain't crap!**

**Gary- I didn't mean your life! I meant the drawing!**

**Black- Still...!**

**Me- Okay, calm down!**

**White- *sweat drops* Okie dokey.**

**Cheren- O0O'**

**N- ...0.o**

**Me- I do not own Pokemon! All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**N- And read on!**

**Black's POV**

I sat in front of my TV, hoping for the drawing winner to be announced. I hope it was me who won it. Well, no dur! I'm the League Champion and a billonaire on top of that!

"Hello, Unova! After four weeks of waiting, we have figured out the winner of our drawing. First, let's show who got third and second places." the announcer said as he showed a pictures of two girls. One of them was holding a minature rare Tepig figurine and the other girl was pointing at her flat screen TV in her room.

I groaned.

_"Who cares about second and third places? I wanna know who won the mansion!" _I mentally screamed as I continued to stare at the TV screen.

"And now we get to announce who wins the big and massive mansion in Nimbasa City!" the annonucer declared.

I just sat there, waiting for him to annonuce the winner.

"And the winner is..." the announcer trailed off.

I pushed my forehead and nose against the screen, wanting for the announcer to stop acting so damn dramatic and announce who won, already!

"Black Senjo, the Unova champion and big time billionaire!" the annonucer declared, showing a picture of me when I had finished battling Alder.

I fell out of my couch, pretty much shocked about what he had just said.

I then jumped up almost immeadiately and began to jump around with a wide grin on my face.

"I won! Yes!" I exclaimed as I continued to hop around in my mansion, which is located in Castelia City.

The butler walked by and almost dropped the tray of cookies he had in his hand.

The butler sweat dropped as he rested the tray down on the coffee table.

"Master, I brought your macadamia nut cookies, like you asked." the butler said while bowing.

My eyes sparkled as I shook him.

"I won! I won, I won, I won!" I exclaimed, sounding like a little kid who got their favorite toy on Christmas Day.

"You won what, Master?" the butler quesitoned, obviously not knowing what I meant.

"The mansion in Nimbasa City!" I told him.

His eyes widened as he looked over my shoulder and he spotted a white mansion with gold all over the edges.

"Master...you know that's the most expensive mansion in all of Unova, right?" the butler asked.

I nodded.

"And it's fit for someone like me! The champion in all of Unova!" I declared, adding a triumphant laugh at the end.

"When do we leave, Master?" the butler asked.

"Tommorow, so I suggest you start packing." I commanded.

The butler bowed.

"Yes sir." he said before walking off.

I smiled brightly.

"Tommorow's gonna be the best day ever." I said to myself as I switched the channel to some cooking show.

* * *

><p>"Master! Make sure you remember to get everything packed!" the butler called out.<p>

I yawned tiredly as I reached for my picture frames.

"Okay, Nolan!" I called out as I grabbed a random picture frame.

I looked at the photo closely and saw my ex-girlfriend, Bianca. We used to go out before I became the champion. After that, I have been so busy and I had forgotten our three year anniversary. When she broke up with me, I was heartbroken. I was basically in love with the girl. So, that's why I have been drinking and walking out of each club with a girl.

I stuffed the picture frame into the suitcase angrily and zipped it shut.

"Master Senjo!" Nolan yelled.

"I'm coming!" I hollered as I dragged my suitcase down the marble staircase.

I yawned again as I finally reached the limo.

Nolan grabbed my suitcase and began to find a place to put it in the trunk.

I stepped into my limo and sighed in exasperation as I looked out the window.

_"Goodbye Castelia City..." _I thought to myself as Nolan started up the engine and drove away from my precious mansion.

As Nolan put on A Jay-Z song, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After five loooooooooooooooooooooong hours of driving, we finally arrived at the mansion I won in the drawing.<p>

"Master Senjo?" Nolan questioned as he looked over his shoulder and saw that I was snoring loudly with a string of drool hanging out from my mouth.

"Master, we have arrived." he tried again.

This time, I stirred in my sleep.

"Bianca...?" I muttered.

Nolan face palmed as he stared at me.

"Does this sound like Bianca to you?" Nolan questioned, trying to mimmick Bianca's voice.

I shot up abruptly, pretty much awake at this point.

"I'm awake now!" I declared loudly.

Nolan laughed and rolled down my window.

"We have arrived." he stated.

I peeked my head out of the window and my eyes widened.

"Geez! This place is bigger than I thought it would be..." I trailed off. I was like an ant compared to the size of this house!

Nolan opened the door for me and I stepped out of the limo.

"Um...where is this place located?" I questioned.

"In the middle of Nimbasa City, why?" Nolan asked.

"Hm..." I trailed off, pulling my hat off and raking my fingers through my hair.

As I put my hat back on my head, a gust of wind knocked my hat off my head.

"Hey! My hat!" I hollered as I raced after my hat.

The hat landed at someone's foot and the person picked it up.

"That's my hat!" I called out.

The person looked up as I stopped right in front of them.

"Thanks for catching my hat, sir." I said politely.

The person handed me back my hat.

"You look new here. Who are you?" the person asked.

"Me? I'm Black Senjo, famous billionaire and Pokemon League champion." I introduced.

The person smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The person looked oddly familiar...

"I'm Cheren. Cheren Wilson." Cheren introuduced.

"Ah...I used to have a friend named Cheren." I told him.

"I also used to have a friend named Black..." Cheren trailed off.

I then spotted a half of a medallion hanging on a chain that was around his neck.

"What are you looking at?" Cheren questioned.

I fumbled for something in my pocket and pulled it out.

"Is that...the other half of my medallion?" Cheren asked, staring at the medallion hanging from the chain that was in my hand in disbelief.

"Well, I know my Cheren woudl've worn his medallion at all times." I stated proudly.

"And I know my Black would've kept his medallion with him." Cheren stated.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I gave him a fist bump and we began laughing.

"Dude, how's it been?" Cheren asked.

"Ah, it's been fine." I told him.

The door right behind us opened and two boys began quarreling with each other.

"It's your fault that the basketball hit me in the eye!" the green haired guy complained.

"I don't know why I have to go get an ice pack all the way at the store, anyway..." the brown haired guy muttered.

Cheren stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey N and Gary. What's up this time?" Cheren asked.

"He hit me in the eye with a basketball!" N complained.

"You act like such a girl. No wonder you grew your hair out!" Gary retorted.

Cheren sweat dropped as the two of them continued to argue about whose it fault it was.

"If you're wondering, they're both stepbrothers. The spiky brown haired dude is Gary Fetcherson-Oak. The green haired dude with the black eye is N Fetcherson-Oak." Cheren explained.

"Oh..." I trailed off.

Gary and N stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Oi, Cheren! Who's that?" Gary asked.

"This is Black Senjo, Pokemon League champion, billionaire, and my childhood friend." Cheren introduced me to N and Gary.

Their eyes both widened.

"You..." Gary trailed off.

N cleared his throat.

"Can we go get an ice pack now?" N begged, pointing at his black eye.

Cheren muttered some incoherent words under his breath before tossing N his cold bottle of water.

"Put that to your eye." Cheren commanded.

N smiled before putting the ice cold bottle of water to his eye.

Gary looked at me and then at the mansion that was now my mansion.

"You live next door, by any chance?" Gary asked.

I nodded.

"So, I'm guessing we're neighbors...?" I said uncertainly.

Gary laughed at my uncertainty as he slapped me on the back.

"Well, welcome to Nimbasa City, dude! Let's go get some lunch and talk about the guy bond." Gary said.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"The guy bond...?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>"So, what the guy bond basically means is that we do everything together. Even if we want to jump off a building, we have to do it together." Gary explained as he stirred his limeade with his bendy straw.<p>

"So, what do we plan on doing tonight, guys?" N asked, biting into his tuna sandwich.

Gary smirked as he put the straw to his lips.

"Wanna go get drunk?" Gary asked as he took a drink from his limeade.

I gasped, almost choking on my Pepsi.

"You alright, Black?" Cheren asked, putting down his BLT.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...it's just that I'm kinda an alcohol addict and I really want to stop drinking for a while." I said.

"I see..." Cheren trailed off.

Gary snickered as he slapped me on the back very hard.

"Are you messing with me, dude? 'The' Black Senjo does not drink? Dude, it will be just one shot. Please?" Gary begged, using puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, knowing my weakness for puppy dog eyes and faces.

"Fine...just one drink..." I trailed off.

Gary whacked me on the back.

"Yes! I knew you would give in!" Gary declared.

N shook his head before sipping his iced tea and popping a Cheeto Puff into his mouth.

"Well, are you up for it, Cheren?" Gary asked.

Cheren shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. My dad's on a business trip and my mom's working a long night shift at the hospital, so it's no big deal." Cheren stated.

"Then, it's settled! We'll meet up at 7!" Gary declared.

I groaned.

_"What will I tell Nolan? I promised him that I wouldn't go out and drink..." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this." I said as I began to head towards the doors that led into the nightclub.<p>

"Not so fast, Mister Billionaire." Gary stated, grabbing Black by the collar of his grey and white checkered button up shirt.

Black pouted.

"What now?" I questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to disguise yourself?" Gary asked.

I shook my head no.

"The papparazzi have no idea I even left! And also, nobody in this town would remember me from my last visit, so I'm good." I explained.

N tapped his foot on the pavement impatiently.

Cheren caught on and grabbed me and Gary. He then pulled us into the nightclub.

"Guys, we came here to drink, not ask if he's wearing a disguise or not." Cheren muttered under his breath as we walked over to the bar.

"The usual for the four of us." Gary said, putting his elbow on the counter.

The waiter nodded as he walked off to get the 'usual'.

"Gary, what's the usual?" I questioned.

He smirked.

"Tequila with a spicy kick to it." he said.

The waiter came back with four cocktail glasses of tequila and spices that Nolan usually uses in his cooking was sprinkled on top.

"Enjoy." the waiter before walking off to help someone else.

I sighed as I held the glass to my lips, but hesitated to take a sip.

Gary already downed his first glass and looked at me.

"Try it! If you don't it, then we'll get you a mini-shot." Gary said.

I sighed before drinking the tequila. Then, I started coughing.

Cheren patted me on the back.

"I guess we should get him a mini-shot." Cheren suggested.

"I think we should all get mini-shots. Besides, the strawberry mango one tastes way better than the tequila." N pointed out.

"Okay then..." Gary trailed before leaning over the counter.

"WE NEED FOUR MINI-SHOTS OVER HERE!" he hollered.

I inwardly winced.

I shot Cheren a look that said, 'Is he always like this?'

He nodded with a weak smile on his face.

Fourteen mini-shots and five pop songs later, we were all drunk like hell. However, Gary was still going at it.

""Look at the girl over there." N said, nudging me.

I looked up from my fifteenth mini-shot and saw the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Heck, she was even cuter than Bianca!

She had dark brown hair with periwinkle eyes and she was wearing a short hot pink dress with a white v-neck see-through shirt and pink flats.

"She's a doll." I breathed, staring at the beautiful gem right before me.

Gary shook his head as he raised the mini-shot to his lips.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare try to get her in your bed." Gary warned as he downed his fifteenth shot.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She's supposedly the daughter of net idol, Marilyn Railin." Gary told me.

"Marilyn Railin? Why is it bad to get her daughter into one of our beds?" I asked.

Cheren scoffed.

"Man, you ask so mawny qweschions." Cheren slurred.

"You see, if you get her in your bed, Marilyn might either get you in jail or have you marry her." Gary explained.

"I see. But, is there anything about her that makes her so unique?" I asked.

"Well..." Gary trailed off.

"Huh? Watt's wong?" N slurred.

"She actually- - -" the loud and obnoxiously annoying announcer drowned out what Gary said next.

"Huh?" I yelled over the announcer.

Gary pointed up at the stage.

"You'll see what I mean if you look up there." he stated.

"Guys, your sweetest girl in all of Nimbasa City is getting ready to sing to you! After that, she shall pick a guy and go home with him for the night! So, welcome White Railin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Here you go! Finally...<strong>

**Black- So...White's the daughter of a famous net idol?**

**N- If that makes her a daughter of a net idol, then wouldn't she become an idol in the future?**

**Me- Good question, N! That will be announced next chapter.**

**White- So, if you want to know about my ambitions and what happens next, you have got to...**

**Gary- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual box full of Peeps! ;)**

**Me- Here's the preview for next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

White has arrived! She's the daughter of a net idol, but why does she work at a nightclub...? Isn't she supposed to be treated like royalty? Black finds all that out after he takes her to Cheren's penthouse in Nimbasa Town. She tells him a ton of things and Black comforts her by hugging her closely to him and kissing the top of her head. The papparazzi finds him and snaps a few pictures of the two. The next day, Black sneaks White back home and White thanks him with a kiss. He rushes back home and gets confronted by Nolan, his butler, yelling at him and the papparazzi at his door.

"I choose you." White said, pointing at Black.

"Just make sure you don't dirty up the place." Cheren hissed before running off.

"But...aren't you the daughter of Marilyn Railin?" Black questioned.

"Our parents are divorced and so, I have to work at the nightclub selling my body and singing." White explained.

"BLACK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Nolan yelled.


End file.
